


Gonta and Iruma work in Hooters

by gothnidai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnidai/pseuds/gothnidai
Summary: let's go to hooters, gonta-kun!





	Gonta and Iruma work in Hooters

**Author's Note:**

> https://68.media.tumblr.com/c149d927e56258ead778c234edb57c87/tumblr_opgrynbIpU1wo21nbo1_540.png

“Iruma…” Gonta crossed his arms together, trying to gather his thoughts before continuing. “Gonta is not calling you a liar, but Gonta thinks this isn’t a place where a gentleman would work…”

 

“GAHAYAYHAYHA!” Iruma boomed, getting spittle everywhere. “Do ya think the incredible genius Iruma Miu would lead you wrong, you bussy bombshell?! This is the perfect place for a gent like yourself to work.” 

 

Gonta looked up, hoping somewhere, his mountain family for hear his pleas. He didn’t know how to deal with people, and he definitely didn’t know how to deal with Iruma.

 

“Really…? These people seem..” Gonta paused in the middle of removing all of Iruma’s spit from his glasses in his Hooters (™) shirt as he looked for the right words. This true family would call this place a _ low end demimonde service _ . Gonta could only imagine their horror to see him fall even lower than being raised by wolves. He didn’t even want to think about what his mountain family would think of him. They would be so disappointed…

 

“This people seem… very rowdy.”  _ And cheap _ . But it wasn’t his place as a gentleman to say. 

  
  


Iruma wasn’t phased. “Hey! I’m doing you a favour. With tits like those, it would be a crime if you didn’t work here at Hooters (™) Gonta.” She waved all of his legitimate concerns away with a flip of her hand. “Trust me, with you by my side, I’ll turn you into a real woman’s weapon!”

 

Gonta frowned, trying and failing to cover his chest up more. “Don’t call them tits please!!” He cried. “They are my pectorals!” 

 

Iruma shrugged, “Whatever tarzan tits.” She swung around, putting her hands on hips. “Whaddya think you’re doin?! You need to pull your shirt down lower.” She bossed, getting into Gonta’s space and attempting to do it herself. Gonta tried to struggle, but it wasn’t of a gentleman to get in a lady’s way.

 

“Urgh, why are you being such a weirdo about this?” Iruma tittered, ”Weren’t you like, naked all the time when you lived in the forest? I don't understand why you’re upset about some little bit of cleavage showing. Is it the raised by wolves thing? Shouldn’t you be like, a freak in the sh-” 

 

Iruma had just hit one of Gonta’s sore spots. “Don’t make out Gonta’s mountain family to be so rude!!” He shouted. “That was completely different to this! Gonta would never get naked in front of anyone anymore!”

 

Iruma quickly shrank back. “Waahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Why did you shout at me for!?!” Iruma cried, “You’re being so rude right now!”

 

“Ah-!” Gonta felt awful. Gentleman weren’t supposed to make lady’s cry! If Gonta had some cop on, he would realise Iruma was a goddamn hot mess and tell her to get a grip. But this is Gonta. He nearly knocked Iruma out at the speed he bowed down to grovel at her. “Gonta is so so sorry!!! Let him make it up for you!” 

 

“Leavemealoneleavemealoneyou-” Iruma sputtered. “Uh!! I mean-  _ Of course _ you would beg for goddesses Iruma’s forgiveness! It’s only to be expected by some big dicked neandertal like yourself! Ghahahaha!” She spun around, quickly snapping back into her good humor. She checked her Iruma-made and trademark watch. “Oh fuck, we’re almost up! You ready for your frist day at Hooters (™) Gonta?”

 

“And for fucknut’s sake, lower your damn shorts!” Iruma fussed, “They got a dress code here Gonta!! You wanna get fired on your first day?!” 

  
Gonta rushed after her, “Wait-! Gonta forgot to ask!! ...What do you mean by a ‘real woman’s weapon’?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> nipples are rated m.... but gontas rated g... for gentleman


End file.
